The Mere Suggestion of a Breeze
by myriadharbourchallenger
Summary: An extension of My Dearest Elizabeth, Elizabeth visits Pemberley with the Gardiners after corresponding with Darcy and realizing that she truly cares for him. Their stay in Derbyshire is extended, and their relationship grows as they continue to be more open with each other.
1. Inhale, Exhale

**A/N: This is an extension of my other P&P fanfic, _My Dearest Elizabeth, _which tells Darcy and Elizabeth's love story through a collection of letters. This is the prose version of what takes place after Chapter 6 of that story. I will continue to have Darcy and Elizabeth correspond, and their letters will be incorporated into this story as well, so I strongly suggest reading both fanfics together, because they complement each other, however, you can also read them independently, but they won't be as meaningful. I apologize, most of my other chapters will be longer than this. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :) xx-M**

"Will? Whatever is the matter?"

Darcy turned violently, almost splattering his port all over his front. "Georgiana, you surprised me."

"And you are evading my question," Georgiana accused with a thin smile, a shadow of her past wit and twinkle on her face.

"I just can't..." Darcy began, then sighed. "Do you remember the girl I was telling you about before I left for Kent?"

"The girl with the fine eyes and quick tongue that you were obsessed with? Yes, I remember," Georgiana teased. Darcy longed for her to behave like this with her friends, but in every social engagement she was thrown into, she was taciturn and shy, appearing rude and stuck up.

"I proposed, to her, in Kent," Darcy admitted quickly.

Georgiana's small mouth opened wide enough to fit a tea cup.

"She turned you down?" Georgiana deducted. "I can't believe it..."

Darcy closed his eyes, picturing his dear Elizabeth standing there in the rain, turning him down vehemently. "Believe it, Georgiana," he said heavily.

"Will-how could she? How could anyone turn you down?"

"Georgiana, I behaved most terribly towards her. I insulted her family, and acted arrogant in her presence. Also, she knew..._Wickham_." Georgiana blanched at this, and he hated himself for saying, for _spitting_ his name. "He influenced her opinion of me with his deception." Darcy said.

Georgiana was quick to recover. "But surely, if you told her, if you could somehow show her your true character, she would fall in love you immediately, Will, I am sure of it!"

"I have tried, Georgie, I...we have...corresponded," He admitted shyly.

Georgiana gasped and giggled, and said, "_Fitzwilliam Darcy_! Do you know nothing of propriety?"

"Apparently not," he said abashedly. "I think her opinion of me has changed, though," he pointed to the letters. "Read them. I don't mind."

Georgiana eagerly tore through the letters of correspondence, chewing absently on her pinkie nail. After she had finished the collection of letters, she exclaimed, "Oh, _Will_! She is most surely in love with you! Look at how she thinks of you, and to say so in print! And she is coming to Derbyshire, and maybe to Pemberley! You must invite her and her relatives to dine here, Will, I long to meet her."

"She might not come to Pemberley, Georgiana, for I haven't responded to her last letter, which asks for my permission. I received it a week ago."

Georgiana hit her brother in the shoulder. "Why on _earth _would you not respond to her letter? Do you not wish to see her?"

"Of _course _I wish to see her, I think of nothing else," Darcy exclaimed. "But I wanted it to be her decision. I didn't want to influence her."

Georgiana chewed on her lower lip. "Shall I distract you with some piano music?"

Darcy laughed, and said, "I can think of nothing better,"

"Except your dear Elizabeth," Georgiana teased.

She sat at the piano regardless, launching into a complicated Mozart piece that she knew to be one of her brother's favorites. He smiled more widely than she had seen in weeks, and she smiled broadly back.

As she was wrapping up the piece, the butler, Mr. Logsdon, came in and bowed. "There are visitors at Pemberley. Mrs. Reynolds is attending to them, but I wanted to alert you."

"Who is it?" Darcy asked, breathless and flushed.

"A Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner, sir, from London,"

Darcy's heart stopped, and he grasped Georgiana's hand.

"Is there a young lady traveling with them?" he rasped.

"I do not believe so, Sir. Would you like for me to show them in here on their way out?"

"Yes...yes, thank you, Mr. Logsdon."

Logsdon nodded and bowed out of the room.

"I think I may take a turn about the gardens, Georgiana," Darcy said softly. "Please give the Gardiners my regards."

"Will, maybe Logsdon was mistaken..."

"Perhaps," Darcy said. "Your playing was lovely, thank you."

"Will..." Georgiana called, but he was already out the door.

He raced along his favorite path, running his hands through his hair and rubbing his stubble. "Oh...Elizabeth...Elizabeth..." he said softly to himself.

He closed his eyes and ran his fingers over a few roses, breathing in their perfume until he was acutely aware of a movement behind him. He turned slightly, and took a deep breath, recognizing her scent. "Elizabeth," he breathed, turning towards her and taking her in.

Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was loose around her face, her eyes were bright, but also laced with a hint of sadness, and he could see for the first time that he haunted her, too.

"Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said, curtsying. "You have a beautiful garden."

"Thank you," Darcy said, breathless. "You are here."

"I am sorry," Elizabeth said abashedly. "I didn't want to come without your consent...but my aunt and uncle, they wanted to see the grounds, and I thought it was better... not to explain the circumstances of our relationship." She spoke freely, he could see that now. She trusted him enough to let him see her true thoughts, without the barrier of wit.

"I should not have come," She said weakly.

"I am glad you did," Darcy said quickly.

"I should not have come for my own sake, Darcy," she admitted, hanging her head. "I could not walk further than the entryway...you have a beautiful home. A breathtaking home."

"Thank you, Miss Elizabeth."

Both of their voices were deep with emotion and regret.

"I should go back to the inn," Elizabeth said.

"Yes. I can arrange for a carriage, shall I accompany you?"

"No! No, sir, I am very fond of walking."

"I know," Darcy allowed himself a small smile. Elizabeth's eyes were filling up with tears.

"It was...wonderful to see you, Mr. Darcy," she whispered.

"Breathtaking," Darcy said quietly. "It was breathtaking, to see you again, Miss Elizabeth."


	2. When Great Trees Fall

Elizabeth could hardly swallow the soup her aunt had ordered for lunch because she was so nervous.

_I can't believe I am going to dine with Darcy tonight! Darcy! _

The butterflies in her stomach sped up considerably when she thought his name. It was infinitely worse when her aunt or uncle would mention him.

It was infinitely worse being here, so close to him.

Oh, how her heart longed to be near his! She couldn't think, or eat, or breathe with him this close. Then again, she couldn't eat or think or breathe very well at Longbourn.

He had consumed her. _Her knife and her air. Her poison and her antidote. _Elizabeth smiled softly to herself.

"Elizabeth?" Mrs. Gardiner said from across the table. "May we be privy to what is making you grin in that manner? Surely it is not your soup, for you have barely touched it!" She glanced at Mr. Gardiner knowingly.

Elizabeth blushed and took a moment to take a drink and wipe her lips. "I was just thinking about what a lovely walk I could take on these beautiful grounds." She gestured to the window after speaking at last. "Would you two care to join me?"

"No, Elizabeth, dear, I believe we are far too old to keep up with your fresh legs," Mr. Gardiner said smilingly.

"Darling, you must finish your lunch!" Her aunt said as Elizabeth rose to take her leave.

"Oh, Aunt, please, I can't eat, I have far too much..." _On my mind. On my heart. _

Mrs. Gardiner rose her eyebrows.

"I had far too much for breakfast this morning," Elizabeth recovered poorly. "Excuse me, please."

Her aunt nodded curtly, and as Elizabeth exited the room, she muttered, "Two bites of toast is hardly enough for a baby bird."

Mr. Gardiner laughed, and replied, "Worried about Elizabeth flying out of your nest?"

'Bphh," his mistress huffed.

* * *

In her haste, Elizabeth paid no attention to where she was going until she could no longer see the inn. She walked briskly through the woods until she came to a clearing. She leaned gratefully against a thick tree, bringing her hand to her forehead. She didn't realize she was shaking until her legs collapsed beneath her. "Oh, Darcy," she wept, covering her face with her hands.

When had everything become so complicated? When had she fallen in love with a man she hated? When had he convinced her of his good character-and more importantly, when had she decided to trust him?

How had he gone from someone she couldn't stomach to the only person that gave her butterflies?

How had he gone from her wishing him pain and suffering to the one person whose suffering would destroy _her? _

How had he gone from being the man in the assembly that wouldn't dance with her to the man that danced with her in her dreams all night long?

It was overwhelming enough to cry over.

* * *

"Will!" Georgiana exclaimed. "I know you are nervous, but you need to sit down! You're making me nervous, as well, and I'm already nervous enough."

Darcy looked to his exasperated sister, and sat down. He legs itched to be pacing the well-worn carpet again. Instead, he began tapping his foot sporadically.

Georgiana looked up from the letter she was writing in frustration. When he began drumming his fingers against his armrest, she could no longer take it. "Fitzwilliam! Please! You have been jumpy since lunch-I cannot take it! Go ride your horse or something-constructive! Don't just sit here with all this nervous energy building up inside you!" She huffed and went back to her writing.

Darcy looked at her slowly, as if he was just processing what she was saying. He felt like he was existing in slow motion, like he was surrounded by thick syrup. Probably there wasn't enough oxygen getting to his brain.

"You're right," he said after a moment, standing slowly. "I am going to go for a ride. I will be back in an hour or so."

"Thank the Lord," Georgiana muttered under her breath as he left the room.

* * *

Georgiana was right; this was exactly what he needed. As his horse, Amadeus, sprinted into a wood near Pemberley and wind was rushing into his ears, Darcy's mind scarcely flitted to Elizabeth. He felt energized and powerful, instead of helpless and confused. It was the perfect way to prepare for dinner that night.

Finally, when his mind was clear enough, he slowed Amadeus to a trot. He turned onto one of his favorite trails and breathed in the scenery. He wondered for a moment whether or not Elizabeth was enjoying this beautiful weather as well, he knew there were several trails near the inn she was staying at. He smiled.

She would make a wonderful wife to someone someday. He was already jealous of whoever she would choose; for he knew it was surely not going to be him, despite what Georgiana thought.

He sighed, and brought his hand to his brow. He halted Amadeus and tied him to a thick tree. The closest dwelling was the inn, and no one could steal his horse and hide it there without him easily finding it.

Sometimes he hated his connections, it was part of what made him so arrogant. It was partly why Elizabeth could not take him.

He walked along the path feeling a thickness in his throat, he longed to be with her, every hour of every day, but now that he was going to see her, he was confused and jumpy. She tormented him, how she withheld her true feelings for him. He could never discern how she really felt about him, which had led to a failed proposal and drunken letters that exposed him too much.

Elizabeth took away all of his inhibitions, but she also took away his dignity.

She would forever have his heart, but he could never even glimpse hers.

She had denied him, it was as simple as that. A thousand dinners would not make a difference in her heart. A thousand letters would not make her love him, or convince her that she wanted more than a friendship with him.

In the end, she deserved better.

Overcome by emotion, Darcy leaned against a tree, holding his head in his hands, and wept.

* * *

**A/N: I know I suck because I haven't updated in an eternity. I'm so sorry, I've been so busy! I promise I will try to update more soon!**


	3. Consume Me, Dearest, Overwhelm Me

Georgiana ran to the entryway when she heard her guests arriving. She knew it was improper and unladylike, but she could not wait for a glimpse of the famous Elizabeth Bennet. She was dismayed to find that Elizabeth was not with her aunt and uncle.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner," Georgiana said, after Mrs. Reynolds had introduced them. "Welcome to Pemberley." Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner smiled, and followed her into the sitting room.

"Elizabeth did not travel with us," Mrs. Gardiner said, obviously embarrassed. "I believe she was walking here. I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience.

"It is no trouble, Mrs. Gardiner," Georgiana said, wishing Will would come back from his ride already. She was so nervous to be dealing with dinner guests all on her own. "Will went out for a ride some time ago, and has not returned yet. He is not usually so rude."

"Nor is Lizzy!" Mrs. Gardiner exclaimed. "Do you think...?" She began.

"There is something between them?" Georgiana finished.

Mrs. Gardiner nodded fervently as Georgiana exclaimed, "Yes!"

Mr. Gardiner chuckled to himself.

"Well, I suppose we should wait for them to arrive before we serve dinner. I will have Mrs. Reynolds notify the cook. In the meantime, Mrs. Gardiner, do you know any duets?"

* * *

Elizabeth, judging that she was already late to dinner, decided to walk the rest of the way to Pemberley. She was not very far, and hopefully it wouldn't be extraordinarily embarrassing.

She stopped in her tracks, however, when she found Mr. Darcy, stopped on the middle of the path petting his horse's muzzle.

"Mr. Darcy!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Miss Bennet!" Darcy turned. "Shouldn't you be at Pemberley?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"Yes," they both answered at the same time.

"Oh," Elizabeth said. "We are quite rude."

"The rudest," Darcy agreed. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"We are already late," Elizabeth said.

"I have to be honest," Elizabeth said when they were traveling on a longer path. "I did not want to come to dinner tonight."

Darcy tried his best not to look offended, but some of his hurt must have shown on his face, for Elizabeth immediately recovered, "Oh, no! It is not what you think! I wanted to see you, and I wish to meet Georgiana very much, but I...my aunt and uncle, they are convinced there is something between us. I knew it was going to be...uncomfortable."

"I'm not used to you being this straightforward," Darcy admitted.

Elizabeth grinned sheepishly. "After the letters..." she said slowly. "What is going on with us Darcy? I never knew I could be so confused and overwhelmed."

"I understand how you feel," Darcy said. "I have not had a moment's peace since I left Hertfordshire."

"And I have not since reading your first letter in Kent."

Darcy could not stand it any longer. Her hand was tantalizingly close to his, and the perfume of her body so incredibly overwhelming, that he could not overcome the urge to take her into his arms. He held her in a close embrace, hugging her like he would Georgiana.

He was surprised when she reached up, and kissed him softly.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I should not have done that."

"No," Darcy said huskily. "And I should not do this."

He pulled her closer, and wrapped his arms firmly around her. She threw her own arms around his neck, and pulled herself into him. He leaned down and captured her lips with his own. There was nothing soft about this kiss.

Elizabeth was overcome by the emotions welling inside of her. Everything she had felt in the last few months, every moment when she longed for him, every dream he had possessed, every inch of her that wanted him, that needed him, pulled him close and poured into the kiss. She was lost to all other sensation, all other feeling except for the feeling of him on her and the warmth spreading in the pit of her stomach and collecting in her core. She was lost to everything but him.

In that one passion filled, reckless, and tender moment, Darcy knew that Elizabeth Bennet owned him. She consumed him, his every waking thought was stolen by her, his every breath was defined by her. He lived for her letters, and now that she was with him, her smiles. He lived to see something that reminded him of her. He lived _for her_. He was consumed by her. He was owned by her. He was in love with her.

That kiss felt like it lasted an eternity, and when Darcy pulled away, he knew that everything had changed.

"I am in love with you," Elizabeth admitted so quietly he barely heard her. Darcy's heart stopped.

"We should probably not keep our family waiting much longer," she said. "Care to give me a ride on your horse?"

Darcy was already relishing to close proximity the ride back to Pemberley would allow them.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for your patience with my sporadic updating! I will post three more chapters of this story (approximately) and then have another letter for you in My Dearest Elizabeth. Also, if you want to read more of my P&P fanfiction, I have just started another story called "Ruin Me, Darling" that I'm really excited about! Thanks, and please review!


	4. Say My Name, Breath Me In

Darcy resisted the urge to grab Elizabeth's waist as he helped her down from his horse, but he was not quite strong enough to withstand the urge to grab her hand. Her skin was soft and cool beneath his, and he smiled broadly when he saw Elizabeth's small smile and deep blush.

Elizabeth drew in a sharp breath when one of Darcy's warm fingers slid down the center of her palm and onto her wrist, finding her pulse point and pressing down, as if syncing his heartbeat to hers.

She thought she was going to die with the pleasure that this simple movement brought her.

"What have you done to me?" She whispered softly. "That you can make me feel this way?"

"In what way, Madam?" Darcy teased.

"Your smiles make my heart leap. Every time you look at me, I can't breathe. And whenever you touch me..." Elizabeth gasped again. Darcy had pulled her behind the stable, and lightly brushed his fingertips along Elizabeth's collar bone. "You're touch is tantalizing, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said breathlessly.

"_You_ are tantalizing, Miss Elizabeth," Darcy whispered, dropping her hand and pulling her flush against him.

"Say my name again," Elizabeth whispered.

"_Elizabeth," _Darcy breathed. His fingers dipped onto the sensitive skin below her collar bone, traveling down unto his fingertips grazed the low neckline of her dress.

Elizabeth gasped for breath, leaning backward into his strong arm as his fingers caressed the soft skin of her chest. "Oh, Darcy...Darcy!" She cried, grinding her core into his, feet barely touching the ground, depending entirely on Darcy's strength.

"Say my name, Elizabeth," Elizabeth shuddered whenever he said her name again.

Elizabeth's bright green eyes lifted to his under lust heavy eyelids. She reached up and locked her arms around his neck, moving against him once more. She slowly brought her lips to his, brushing the tender flesh of his lips so lightly it could have been his imagination.

"Fitzwilliam," She said slowly in a whisper that was barely there. "Fitzwilliam," she said again, more sure.

Darcy lost what little control he had; and dipped one, two, three fingers under the soft cotton of Elizabeth's dress.

Elizabeth flinched violently when the pad of his finger brushed against her nipple that had been aching for him. She ground her core into Darcy, and was met with hard evidence of his arousal.

She pulled back, surprised and unsure. Darcy, too, pulled away, as if realizing where they were. He slowly disentangled himself from his beloved.

"Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth said as she caught her breath, raising her fingers to her lips. "What came over us?"

"I can only speak for myself," Darcy said, grinning, "But you smell fantastic."

Elizabeth laughed heartily.

"Do you think anyone saw?" She asked shyly.

"Oh, no," Darcy said. "The servants should all be in their quarters, and Pemberley is quite remote. I believe we are safe."

They turned and walked towards the house, staying several feet away from each other in case someone was watching from the window.

"We must be married at once," Elizabeth said after a moment's silence. Her eyes widened when she realized what she had said, and she stopped walking and covered her mouth with her hands. Darcy stopped and looked at her. Elizabeth could not read his expression.

"I mean-that was improper. We are not engaged, we are not even courting! And I turned down your proposal, so we are not getting married. I would not hold you to anything you said or did, out there, in the heat of the moment, but I do mean what I said, and if..." She trailed off when Darcy stepped so close to her they were almost touching, and reached out to brush her hand.

"Darcy!" Elizabeth said, pulling away. "Someone could see," she whispered.

"It would not matter," Darcy said, smiling. "Because we are going to be married, soon, regardless. As soon as I visit your father and he gives his blessing and the necessary arrangements can be made. If you accept my proposal..." Darcy backtracked.

"I have done it again, I have just assumed...my dearest Elizabeth," he said, taking both of her hands. "You have bewitched me body and soul, and I love...I love-I...love you. I do not wish to be parted with you from this day on. Please do me the honor of becoming my wife."

Elizabeth's smile was brighter than the sun. "Yes," she said, throwing her arms around him. "Yes! Yes! Of course, a million times, yes!"

It was all Darcy could do not to kiss her in the light of the setting sun.

"We really do have to get inside, my dear," he said. "For I am sure all of our relatives are watching us, and dinner must be cold."

"We really are incredibly rude," Elizabeth said.

"The rudest," Darcy said.

"You know..." Elizabeth said as they entered the grand house. "We do not have to ask my father for permission right away..." For a moment Darcy looked stricken, until he saw the mischievous smile on Elizabeth's face. "You could invite me and my family to stay here," she suggested. She leaned up and whispered, "And we could pick up where we left off in a bedroom tonight."

All the color drained out of Darcy's face. "I could make the trip to ask your father tomorrow morning," he said.

Their entrance was not noticed by anyone in the party, because nothing could be heard over the laughter and music coming from the sitting room. Georgiana and Mrs. Gardiner were playing the piano forte, and Mr. Gardiner was singing while choking on his own laughter. The ladies at the piano were practically in tears. Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam, radiating with their own happiness, laughed at the scene.

Georgiana saw them out of the corner of her eye, and stood up, fighting to keep from laughing.

"Will!" She said, running over towards him. She was caught off guard when he had to remove his hand from Elizabeth's waist to grasp both of her hands, but she smiled anyways. "Will, won't you introduce me?"

"Of course," Darcy said smoothly, grasping one of Georgiana's hands and placing the other firmly around Elizabeth. "This is Miss Elizabeth Bennet, and she has just agreed to be my wife."

**A/N: Sooooo, please review this chapter, because I want to know how I did! Tell me what you like, tell me what you didn't like. What do you think the reaction from everyone in the room will be? Do you want Elizabeth to stay at Pemberley? Do you want Elizabeth to _stay _at Pemberley?**

**Tell me tell me tell me. **

**I love you all **

**xx-M**


End file.
